Pokemon Special Black y White: Una nueva aventura y un nuevo enemigo
by leaf-chan
Summary: Emily escapo de su casa por que no la dejaban ser libre se fue a vivir donde la región de Teselia, tambien tiene un rival que odia, pronto se encontrara con Black y White
1. Prologo

**Yo: aquí un prologo de mi OC Emily, obvio que aparecera Black y White**

**Emily: Yahoo, al fin podre ir de aventuras**

**Yo: Si lo sabemos, aquí el Prologo **

Prologo

En la mansión de Emily

Amelia: ¡Emily! ¿¡Donde estas!?

Carlos: ¿La encontraste?

Amelia: No, esa niña siempre se va donde no tiene que ir

Donde Emily

Emily: Wow, que lindas flores

aparecio un Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur: Bulba, saur, sa

Emily: A ti tambien te gustan estas flores

Bulbasaur: Saur, bulba

Emily: ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Bulbasaur: Saur

Empezaron a jugar y despues aparecio su madre

Amelia: ¡Emily! ¡Alejate de ese pokémon salvaje! *le tomo la mano y la acerco a ella*

Emily: Pero mamá solo estaba jugando con el, que tiene de malo

Amelia: Que tal si te muerde o te lanza un ataque

Emily: Pero...

Amelia: ¡Nada de peros! ¡Te vienes conmigo!

Se fueron a la mansión

Carlos: ¡Nunca vuelvas a salir de esta mansión!

Emily: Pero papá tu no entiendes

Carlos: ¡Ya dije lo unico que quieres es lastimarte!

Amelia: ¡Te vas a tu habitación castigada!

Emily: ¡Los odio! ¡Me ire de esta casa!

Amelia: Eso lo quiero ver

La llevo a su habitación

Amelia: Te quedaras aquí hasta que aprendas a comportarte *le cerro la puerta y se fue*

Emily: Ya me se cuidar sola ya tengo 12 años y todavia me tratan como si fuera una niña de 5 años, ya deberia tener mi pokedex e iria a derrotar a todos lo lideres de gimnacio y derrotar al alto mando, luego derrotar al campeón que siempre adimere a Red *empezo a pensar* Ya se

Tomo todos sus ahorro que estaban en una caja fuerte y saco la cuerda que tiene

Emily: Vencer al campeon que siempre admire tendra que esperar, me voy de aquí y me ire a la region de Teselia, así no me encontraran *ato la cuerda a baranda de su cama* Lo siento mamá, lo siento papá pero deben comprender que debo ser libre algun día *se asujeto de la cuerda y bajo* Adios a todos

Se fue de la mansión, despues se fue en avión, cuando llego a Teselia compro una casa en Pueblo Arcilla

Al día siguiente en la mansión

Amelia: Emily, puedes salir ahora, te tengo tu desayuno *abrio la puerta* ¿Emily? *voto el desayuno cuando vio la cuerda* ¡KYAHHHHHHHH!

Carlos: ¿Que paso?

Amelia: *llorando* E-Emily se fue, se fue de la casa

Carlos: ¡Llamen a toda la seguridad y encuentrenla!

Seguridad: Si señor

Amelia: ¿Por que? ¿Por que mi hija? *susurrando*

**Yo: ¡Huiste de tu casa!**

**Emily: ¿Y? Queria ser libre y ellos no me dejaron**

**Yo: aunque sea una nota le ubieras dejado**

**Emily: No, me dio un poco de flojera**

**Yo: bueno pronto el primer capitulo**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Yo: Aquí el capitulo 1**

**Emily: Al fin te demoraste**

**Yo: Si lo se, bueno vamos con el capitulo**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Ha pasado 1 año desde que Emily se fue de su casa, la Prof. Juniper le dijo que va tener un pokémon inicial y que vaya a su laboratorio para darle la pokedex y el pokémon inicial

Emily: Al fin podre ir de aventuras, mejor alistare todo *tomo su bolso y empezo a echar lo que va necesitar*  
Listo, ahora ir donde la Prof. Juniper

Primero cerro la puerta con llave y se fue donde la Prof. Juniper

Emily: Hola Prof. Juniper

Prof. Juniper: Hola Emily

Emily: ¿Quien es el?

?: Me llamo Kevin para tu información

Emily: Soy Emily

Kevin: No te pregunte tu nombre

Emily: Pesado

Kevin: Dime que tu no

Emily: Tu empezaste

Prof. Juniper: Ya tranquilos, bien elijan sus pokémon

Kevin: Bien las damas primero Emily

Emily: Yo quiero a...

Kevin: Yo quiero a Oshawott

Emily: No que era con las damas primero

Kevin: Que yo sepa no te veo como una dama Emily

Emily: Total yo no iba elegir a Oshawott, yo elijo a Snivy

Prof. Juniper: Tomen sus poke balls y sus pokedex

Emily: Wow genial

Kevin: Inmadura

Emily: Callate

Prof. Juniper: Le van a poner apodos a sus pokemones

Emily: Mi pokedex dice que Snivy es femenino, mmm... le pondre Bibi

Bibi: Snivy (Me gusta)

Emily: Tomare eso como un si

Kevin: Yo no le pondré apodo lo dejare con su nombre los apodos son para infantiles como ella *indicando a Emily*

Emily: Tu eres el infantil, apuesto que te puedo derrotar

Kevin: Eso ya lo veremos

Emily y Kevin: ¡Prof. Juniper! ¿¡Puede ser jurado!?

Prof. Juniper: Si claro no hay problema *con gota en la cabeza* (yo: ya saben al estilo anime)

Fueron afuera

Emily: Tragaras polvo

Kevin: Tu lo tragaras

Emily: Bibi usa placaje

Lo hizo

Kevin: Esquivalo y usa placaje

Lo esquivo

Emily: Esquivalo

Lo hizo

Emily: Usa placaje

Le pego un golpe directo

Kevin: ¿Oshawott estas bien?

Oshawott: Osha, oshawott (Si estoy bien) *se levanto*

Kevin: no eres mala

Emily: tu tampoco

Kevin: Oshawott usa placaje

Despues de un buen rato de pelea, gano Emily (yo: si lo se soy floja)

Prof. Juniper: Oshawott no puede continuar, significa que Emily gana

Emily: ¡Te gane! ¡En tu cara Kevin!

Kevin: Chica inmadura

Emily: Callate presumido

Chicas: ¡KEVIN!

Un manada de chicas rodeando a Kevin

Chica 1: Kevin ¿Es cierto? ¿Te vas de viaje?

Kevin: Así es

Chica 2: ¿Por que no te quedas un poco más?

Kevin: Lo siento pero me tengo que experimentar la vida

Emily: Ademas de presumido eres arrogante

Chica 1: ¿Quien es ella?

Kevin: Se llama Emily y es mi...

Chica 3: Acaso, ¿Ella es tu novia?

Chicas: ¡Eso es cierto!

Emily y Kevin: ¡No somos novios! ¡Somos rivales!

Emily: Yo con el jamas

Kevin: Ni yo con ella

Emily: Yo me voy

Kevin: Yo tambien

Chicas: Adios Kevin

Se fueron por la ruta 1

Emily: Sera mejor que atrape pokemones aquí *penso*

Fue donde las hiebas altas y aparecio un Patrat

Emily: ¡Genial un Patrat! Ve Bibi *saco a Bibi de su poke ball*

Snivy: Snivy (Estoy lista)

Emily: Utiliza placaje

lo hizo

Patrat: Pa, patrat

Ataco

Emily: ¡Cuidado!

Lo esquivo

Emily: usa placaje

Lo hizo

Emily: Ve poke ball *tiro la poke ball a Patrat*

Lo capturo

Emily: ¡Si! ¡Tengo un Patrat!

Snivy: ¡Sni, snivy! (¡Lo hicimos!) *feliz*

Emily: Atrapemos más

De repente aparecio un Tepig que al parecer era de la Prof. Juniper

Emily: ¿Tu eres el Tepig de la Prof. Juniper?

Tepig: Tep (Si)

Emily: Tomare eso como un si

Aparecio la Prof. Juniper

Prof. Juniper: Aquí estas Tepig

Tepig: Tepig, tep, tepig (Quiero quedarme con Emily) *se acerco a ella*

Prof. Juniper: Al parecer Tepig quiere estar contigo

Emily: Bueno si quiere estar conmigo, vendra conmigo en este viaje

Prof. Juniper: Toma *le entrego la poke ball de Tepig* Esta es la poke ball de Tepig

Emily: Gracia Prof. Juniper

Prof. Juniper: Adios Emily

Emily: Adios Prof. Juniper

Se fue

Emily: Bien, Sal Patrat

Patrat: Patrat (Hola)

Emily: El es Tepig, el estara con nosotras en este viaje

Patrat: Pa, Patrat (Hola Tepig)

Emily: Voy a ver algo en la pokedex *saco la pokedex y vio el genero de Patrat y Tepig* Patrat es de genero femenino y Tepig es de genero masculino, mmm...

Tepig: ¿Tep, tepig? (¿Que pasa?)

Emily: A Patrat le pondre Melody y a Tepig le pondre Bleiz (yo: soy mala algunas veces para los apodos)

Melody: Patrat, pa (Me gusta)

Bleiz: Tep, tepig, tep (A mi tambien me gusta)

Emily: Vamos al Pueblo Terracota

Los desvolvio a cada uno a su poke ball y fue a Pueblo Terracota

Emily: Pueblo Terracota, ¿Que hora es? *miro la hora* ¡Son las 8 de tarde!, ire a centro pokémon a hospedarme

Fue al centro pokémon

Emily: Enfermera Joy

Enfermera Joy: Si, ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

Emily: Tiene una habitación para quedarme solo hoy

Enfermera Joy: Si, toma las llaves de tu habitación, es la habitación 20

Emily: Gracias

Se fue a su habitación

Emily: *suspiro* Salgan chicos *Los saco de sus poke balls*

Bibi: ¿Sni, Snivy? (¿Pasa algo?)

Emily: Bueno los saque para que duerman conmigo o si quieren van a dormir en sus poke balls

Se subieron a la cama

Emily: Me colocare mi pijama *se lo coloco y se soltó su cabello*

Bleiz: Tep, tepig, pig, te (Se ve más bonita con el cabello suelto)

Bibi: Sni, vy, Snivy (Tienes razón Bleiz)

Melody: Pa, patrat, trat, patrat, pa (Eso es por que tiene un hermoso cabello largo)

Emily: Mañana entrenaremos para ganar la medalla de gimnasio de Ciudad Gres *bostezo* buenas noche chicos *se durmió*

**Yo: Pronto el otro capitulo, dejen sus comentarios**


End file.
